Two Sides
by Harumia
Summary: Konflik tidak hanya terjadi atas dirimu dan dirinya. Karena dalam dirimu pun terjadi konflik. Kau yang egois lebih memilih bahwa semua yang kau perbuat tidak ada yang salah dan perasaanmu mengatakan bahwa kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Hingga kau harus memilih di antara dua keputusan. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Saat semua yang kau lakukan menjadi sia-sia hanya karena perbuatan kecil. Mengahancurkan segalanya. Bahkan saat kau berdoa semuanya akan kembali, kau yang paling tau bahwa hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi.

Seharusnya kau tau sejak awal jika semua ini salah. Tapi, ke egoisanmu mengalahkan akal mu. Keinginanmu lebih kuat dari semuanya. Kau sempurna, tentu saja. Tapi kau melakukan kesalahan.

Kau mempermainkannya, mempermainkan semua yang sudah kau bangun bersama dengannya. Kau melenyapkannya dalam sekejap tanpa tersisa. Semua yang kau lakukan untuknya menjadi sia-sia.

Tidak ada yang mengira semua ini akan terjadi.

Seberapa absolutnya dirimu, kau tetap bisa melakukan kesalahan.

Kau bukan Tuhan, kau tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu dan merancang semuanya dari awal kembali. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kau yang menanam semuanya maka kau memetik hasilnya sekarang. Tidak peduli kau senang atau kecewa dengan hasilnya, semua berakhir saat kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik.

Konflik tidak hanya terjadi antara dirimu dan dirinya. Karena dalam dirimu pun terjadi konflik. Kau yang egois lebih memilih bahwa semua yang kau perbuat tidak ada yang salah dan perasaanmu mengatakan bahwa kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, yang bisa mengancam keberadaanya dari sisimu.

Hingga kau harus memilih di antara dua keputusan.

Kau bisa tetap mempertahankannya tapi kau justru melukainya lebih dalam.

Atau

Kau menghilang dari kehidupannya dan biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, tanpa dirimu disampingnya.

Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih ,Akashi Seijuurou?

.

.

**Two Sides**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge 01]**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : AU, Typo, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Seharusnya. Itu yang selalu kau pikirkan, kau mantrakan dalam otakmu hingga otakmu muak dengan segala mantramu. Hingga banyak yang kau lewatkan. Kau terlalu menuntut kesempurnaan, kesempurnaan di jalan yang tak seharusnya.

"Akashi"

Panggilan tersebut menggugahmu. Kau mengangkat kepalamu yang sedari tadi kau tundukkan. Yang kau lihat sekarang adalah teman aneh mu. Teman mu yang selalu membawa benda-benda aneh bersamanya. Teman yang menatapmu kecewa, menatapmu dengan segala pertanyaan yang bahkan belum tentu bisa kau jawab.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Kau bisa mendengar suara yang menahan amarah dari mulutnya. Menuntut segala penjelasan yang menurutnya harus segera kau lontarkan. Tapi, hei, kau tidak biasa di beri perintah karena kau yang memberi perintah, bukan mereka. Seperti yang kau lakukan saat itu.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku Akashi."

Bahkan saat ini kau tidak menemukan gayanya yang selalu membenarkan kacamata. Yang ada didepanmu saat ini, orang yang berbeda, begitulah menurutmu. Atau, dirimu yang sudah berbeda?

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan, Shintarou?"

Kau mengeluarkan suara pertamamu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya kau ketahui. Tapi itu semua bukan kesalahanmu. Kau yakin akan hal itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Akashi."

Kau dapat merasakan kerah kemejamu yang tertarik oleh tangan pemuda dihadapanmu. Sorot matanya bertubrukan dengan milikmu. Kemarahan jelas tertera disana. Dan kau mengabaikannya dengan tetap berwajah datar.

"Kau melukainya, kau bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Ada apa denganmu hah?"

Sepertinya segala kesabaran yang temanmu tahan telah keluar. Jadi, bagaimana tindakanmu selanjutnya Akashi?

"Itu bukan urusanmu Shintarou."

Temanmu lelah, lelah dengan semua perbuatanmu hari ini. Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dihadapannya. Dan kepedulianmu tidak ada yang muncul setitik pun. Kau tidak bersalah disini. Jadi, untuk apa kau mengakui atau menjelaskan padanya?

Untuk apa menjelaskan hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Kau menganggapnya percuma. Percuma memberitahu temanmu ini. Karena pada akhirnya, semua tidak ada yang berubah dan kau tetap akan berada dijalanmu.

"Jika kau tidak ada urusan lain, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Shintarou."

Dengan ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutmu, cukup untuk membuat temanmu terpaku, kau segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan segera menuju kamarmu. Tempatmu yang tak pernah terusik oleh dunia luar. Tempat yang menyembunyikan segala perasaanmu.

"Aku tau kau memang sudah berubah."

Temanmu meninggalkan kediaman Akashi dengan wajah kecewa dan amarah pada wajahnya. Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Meski ada yang bertanya, 'Itu bukan urusanku' begitulah jawabanmu.

Kau mengecek ponselmu yang sedari tadi kau abaikan. Mengecek satu persatu pesan yang ada disana. Semuanya, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan hari ini tersembunyi pada ponselmu. Dan kau menyadari bahwa kau tengah menyeringai. Puas dengan yang kau perbuat hari ini.

Keadaannya yang terbujur kaku dirumah sakitpun tak kau hiraukan. Kau masih merasa bahwa tidak ada yang salah, jika ada yang salah mungkin adalah fakta bahwa kau telah melukai teman-temanmu, terutama dirinya. Tapi siapa peduli.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar memanggil anda untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya."

Seper sekian detik saat kau baru menginjakkan kaki mu di kamar, salah satu pelayan keluargamu memanggil. Ayahmu memanggil salah satu anaknya, begitu menurutmu. Kau menyimpan ponsel kembali ke saku celanamu. Berjalan keluar menuju ruang keramat milik ayahmu.

Langkah kakimu menggema di koridor yang kau lewati, tubuh tegap dan pandangan angkuh khas Akashi masih menempel erat padamu. Tak peduli kau dirumah ataupun ditempat umum. Bagimu, tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkan untuk memandang rendah dirimu.

Kau berdiri dengan tenang didepan pintu kerja ayahmu. Kau mengetuk pintu sekali dan tanpa menunggu balasan, kau memasuki ruangan tersebut. Berjalan secara tenang dan berhenti tepat di depan meja ayahmu.

"Kurasa kau tau apa alasanku memanggilmu kemari, Seijuurou."

Sekali lagi kau merasakannya, merasa bahwa pertanyaan tersebut hampir sama dengan yang diutarakan teman hijau mu itu. Kau tidak bodoh ,tentu saja. Namun instingmu mengatakan bahwa kau harus menjawab,

"Alasan apa Ayah?"

Kegiatan ayahmu yang sedang membolak-balikan dokumen terhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bersitubruk dengan mata milikmu. Mata tajam warisan Akashi. Namun kau tak gentar sama sekali. Karena bagimu, itu sudah menjadi asupan sehari-hari sejak kau masih kecil.

"Kau tau alasannya, Seijuurou. Kau tidak sebodoh itu."

Benar juga. Kau ingat bahwa pria yang sedang duduk dibalik meja tersebut adalah pimpinan keluarga Akashi saat ini. Tentu saja dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang telah kau perbuat.

"Hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Kau memberikan jawaban yang menggantung. Tidak memberikan penjelasan lain lagi, karena kau tau, ayah mu pun tau, bahwa kalian berdua sudah tahu dimana akar permasalahannya.

"Dia saudaramu, saudara kandungmu. Kau pikir apa yang kau perbuat sekarang?"

Kesabaran pria dihadapanmu mulai menipis. Meski sudah terlihat kerutan pada wajahnya, namun hal tersebut tidak meninggalkan kesan lembek pada ayahmu.

"Saudara ku? Yang benar saja. Aku besar sendiri, tidak ada yang namanya saudara. Ayah tau jelas hal itu."

Kau menjelaskannya dengan suara dingin, bahkan ditelingamu sendiri. Tapi kau suka, kau suka dengan tipe suaramu yang seperti itu. Yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh ke pelukanmu.

"Kau harusnya sadar Seijuurou. Perbuatanmu sudah kelewatan, kau hampir membunuh saudaramu sendiri, apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Telingamu masih asing dengan kata saudara. Saudara apa? Kau bahkan menjadi satu-satunya keturunan Akashi saat ini. Lalu saudara siapa yang ayahmu maksud, Seijuurou?

"Aa kalau orang itu yang ayah maksud, perlu aku luruskan sedikit. Dia bukan saudaraku ayah, kami bahkan tidak besar bersama. Jadi dia tidak mungkin saudaraku. Dia kekasihku kalau ayah ingin tau."

Saat semua perkataanmu selesai, kau merasakan panas dipipi sebelah kirimu. Saat itu kau tengah menyadari bahwa ayahmu sudah menampar telak pada sisi kiri wajahmu dan kau yakin akan ada bekas kemerahan disana. Kau menatap ayahmu, menatap ayahmu yang sedang memandangmu marah, murka lebih tepatnya.

"Perlu aku katakan berapa kali, Seijuurou. Tetsuya itu saudaramu, saudara kembar mu. Kau tidak punya hak lagi untuk menganggap dia sebagai kekasihmu, terlebih kau hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa akibat tindakan bodohmu hari ini!"

Kau terdiam. Mencerna segala ucapan ayahmu. Kau berusaha untuk fokus, namun suara ayahmu tidak ada yang memasuki telingamu. Otakmu enggan mencerna maksud dari ucapan ayahmu. Kau terlalu menghindar, menghindar dari kenyataan.

Kau menundukkan pandanganmu.

"Lalu menurut ayah, ini salah siapa? Hingga keadaan menjadi seperti ini."

Ayah mu pun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena pada dasarnya semua diawali dari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Memisahkan Kau dan Tetsuya sejak lahir hanya untuk mengatur masa depan kalian, hingga penyesalan Ayahmu datang saat jejak Tetsuya menghilang. Hilangnya sosok Tetsuya dan tidak bisa dilacak oleh Ayahmu sendiri. Dan lebih buruknya, Ayahmu merahasiakannya darimu.

Hingga saatnya tiba entah karena kebetulan, mereka bertemu. Ayahmu bertemu dengan anak bungsunya, menjelaskan segala masalah yang melanda kalian dan penyesalan Ayahmu semakin besar saat tau ternyata kedua anaknya menjalin hubungan, hubungan yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan kau pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kerja Ayahnya.

"Meski bagaimanapun, kalian berdua tidak bisa bersatu Seijuurou. Dia adikmu."

Kau tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Ayahmu. Dirimu masih belum mau menerima hal ini. Kau melangkah menuju kamarmu dan menjatuhkan tubuhmu diatas kasur mewah yang sudah menemanimu sejak 14 tahun yang lalu.

Kau mengulang semua memori mu tentang kejadian hari ini. Tentang dirimu yang menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa Tetsuya pergi dan dengan paksa membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit untuk tes DNA. Namun semuanya gagal saat Tetsuya berusaha melarikan diri tanpa melihat ada kendaraan yang sedang melintas. Hingga hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

Tetsuya selalu melebihi ekspetasimu, kau tidak bisa menebaknya dan karena itu juga kau terjatuh kedalam pesonanya. Kau tidak bisa menolak sosoknya sejak kau menemukan bakat basket dalam dirinya. Kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu padanya. Kau akan selalu memperhatikannya, memperhatikan semua yang dilakukannya.

Hingga tiba saatnya kau mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu padanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa, dengan cara seabnormal mungkin baginya. Tapi kau tau, bahwa dirinya juga menyukaimu dan menerima mu tanpa pikir panjang. Kalian menjalin hubungan dengan tenangnya selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Semuanya aman-aman saja, jika pun pernah berselisih paham, hal itu hanya masalah sepele. Berbeda dengan sekarang, masalah ini terlalu rumit. Tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

Kau memejamkan matamu. Mencoba mengingat semua kepingan memorimu bersama dengannya. Melupakan sejenak fakta tentang dirimu yang berstatus menjadi saudara kembarnya. Kau ingin menolak, namun tidak bisa dengan adanya bukti dihadapanmu, tepatnya bukti yang telah diberikan ayahmu.

Kau benci kondisi seperti ini. Kau merasa lemah dengan situasi seperti ini. Kau hancur, tentu saja, namun kau menolak untuk memperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Karena kau merasa tidak pantas dikasihani.

Kau mengakui bahwa dirimu memang egois menginginkannya yang sudah sangat kau ketahui bahwa dia memang saudara kembarmu. Kau mendengus geli, kekasihmu berubah jadi saudaramu. Lelucon macam apa ini. Perlahan kau tertawa, awalnya pelan namun semakin sesak perasaanmu, semakin besar suara tawamu. Namun bukan tawa seperti pada normalnya. Kau tertawa perih dan air matamu mulai keluar perlahan demi perlahan. Kau berteriak berusaha untuk menghilangkan sesak dalam hatimu. Kau benci pada dirimu sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Dan kau benci pada dirimu yang tidak bisa mengubah takdir dalam hubungan kalian berdua.

Kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri dengan mengobrak-ngabrik semua yang ada. Dimulai dari kasur, meja belajar mu, bahkan kau melukai tangan kirimu sendiri dengan memukul cermin yang tidak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.

Kau memandang bayanganmu di retakan cermin yang kau buat. Kau melihat wajahmu yang tak tersusun akibat retakan. Kau berfikir, mungkin memang seperti ini keadaanku sekarang. Kau merasa tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Hidup berdampingan dengan Tetsuya sebagai saudara. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, sungguh. Kau sendiri bingung keputusan seperti apa yang harus kau ambil saat ini. Tapi yang kau tau, bahwa kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Kau mengambil jaket dan pergi meninggalkan kamarmu masih dengan darah yang keluar dari tangan kirimu. Tangan yang tak kau peduikan. Tujuanmu saat in hanya satu. Pergi mengunjungi Saudaramu.

.

* * *

.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit tempat saudara atau kekasihnya dirawat. Langkah kakinya menggema dikoridor yang sepi dan langkah berat itu masih terasa pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya. Tentu saja Seijuurou tau bahwa Tetsuya sudah sadar sejak Shintarou mengunjungi rumahnya.

Secara kasat mata, Seijuurou terlihat siap menghadapi Tetsuya, tapi itu hanya tipuan karena pada kenyataannya, Seijuurou belum siap bertemu, bertatap muka dengan Tetsuya. Dirinya tidak lemah, tapi jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini, seabsolut apapun dirinya, dia merasa tidak bisa berkutik. Terutama dihadapan takdirnya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat dihadapan pintu rawat yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sudah dihafal diluar kepalanya. Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mendengus, hei sejak kapan nama Tetsuya berubah seperti itu. Bahkan kabar tentang Tetsuya salah satu keluarga Akashi baru tersampaikan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ayahnya memang selalu bergerak cepat.

Seijuurou cukup lama berdiam dihadapan pintu. Masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya saat bertatap muka dengan Tetsuya. Sejujurnya Seijuurou datang tanpa persiapan yang matang, namun dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Seijuurou meraih gagang pintu rawat Tetsuya dan menggesernya perlahan. Setelah pintu agak terbuka, yang tersaji dihadapan Seijuurou adalah sosok Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring sambil menutup matanya dan diasumsikan oleh Seijuurou sebagai tidur.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang rawat Tetsuya. Setelah itu tangan kanannya menutup pintu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dengan sangat pelan Seijuurou berjalan tepat disamping kanan ranjang Tetsuya. Mata Seijuurou tidak teralihkan dari sosok Tetsuya sedikitpun. Mata tersebut menyelidiki setiap jengkal wajah dan tubuh Tetsuya.

Dengan perban yang menutupi kepalanya, beralih kepada luka lebam di pipi kirinya. Sebenarnya Seijuurou tau bahwa luka Tetsuya tidak begitu parah, karena pada saat kejadian, Tetsuya hanya tergores oleh mobil yang sedang lewat. Jadi hal itu meminimalisir luka yang didapatkan oleh Tetsuya.

Perlahan tangan kanan yang sejak tadi terkulai disamping tubuhnya bergerak kearah surai pemuda biru itu. Awalnya hanya menyentuh namun kelamaan tangan itu bergerak dengan halus, memainkan surai yang selalu menguarkan aroma vanilla yang sangat disukainya.

Garis bibir nya menjadi melengkung membentuk kurva yang membuka, meskipun tipis cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou menikmati momen itu.

Disaat yang sama pula, matanya tak lepas dari sosok tetsuya. Seolah –olah dia tidak akan memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan cara yang sama. Hatinya terlalu menyangkal kenyataan ini. Menolak semua bukti yang ada bahwa sejatinya Tetsuya adalah saudara, saudara kembar Seijuurou. Meski detik jarum jam mulai meninggalkan tempatnya semula, Seijuurou enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tetsuya.

Tapi memerhatikan wajah Tetsuya yang damai saat tertidur membuatnya melupakan segala hal yang mengusiknya selama beberapa hari ini.

Jangan melupakan Tetsuya yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi. Dirinya tau bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar rawatnya. Sempat menebak-nebak siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Tetsuya terlalu malas membuka matanya hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berdiri disamping kasurnya. Namun pertanyaan siapa yang menjengukku sudah terjawab saat hidungnya mendeteksi adanya aroma mint yang menguar dari sosok yang saat ini sedang mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Tetsuya tau bahwa Seijuurou lah yang menjenguknya. Dengan kenyataan itu justru mebuat Tetsuya semakin tidak berani untuk membuka matanya. Bukan hanya Seijuurou yang terguncang dengan kenyataan ini. Dirinya juga terlampau kaget dengan semua yang terjadi dihadapannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari dimana semua rahasia terkuak.

Rahasia yang menimbulkan ledakan yang besar baginya dan juga Seijuurou.

Sungguh, hatinya belum siap bertatap muka dengan Seijuurou. Nyalinya masih ciut seumpama Seijuurou. Karena meski bagaimanapun juga, Tetsuya belum bisa memandang Seijuurou sebagai kakaknya, saudara kembarnya.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?"

Dari awal Tetsuya sudah tau bahwa merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil untuk mengelabui Seijuurou. Perlahan Tetsuya membuka matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masih silau dimatanya. Saat dirasa pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, Tetsuya mengarahkan matanya pada sosok Seijuurou yang berdiri disampingnya, dengan tangan yang masih bertengger diatas kepalanya.

Merah bertemu biru dan kuning yang bertemu biru. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga detik berikutnya. Hanya pandangan mereka yang berbicara disini. Saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka, mengalirkan perasaan yang tidak bisa diukir oleh kata.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum pada Tetsuya yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati setiap gerak jari milik Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Dalam keadaan gelap pada pandangannya, Tetsuya mulai berbicara dengan Seijuurou.

"Hm?"

"Bukankah ini semua lucu,Sei? Tentang kita yang berubah menjadi saudara hanya dalam hitungan hari?"

Tetsuya membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapatkan pandangan menyakitkan dari Seijuurou. Tetsuya kaget, tentu saja. Namun yang lebih menyakitkan bagi dirinya adalah saat melihat Seijuurou tersenyum namun terlihat kesedihan yang sangat besar baginya. Dan detik itu juga, Tetsuya merasa telah salah memberi pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, Tetsuya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Bukankah lelucon ini sangat bagus? Hingga membuatku ingin tertawa."

Tangan Seijuurou berhenti mengusap kepala Tetsuya dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang Tetsuya. Matanya belum berpindah dari kolam biru yang tersedia dihadapannya.

"Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Bahkan saat Ayah mengunjungi ku, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku tidak siap."

Bahkan, sekeras apapun kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Tubuhmu tidak bisa menanggung semuanya. Air mata yang ditahan pun bisa menerobos keluar dari mata biru itu.

"Kalau begitu, Apa kau punya solusi, Tetsuya? Kau bisa melanjutkan hidup kita seperti ini?"

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban Tetsuya. Jawaban yang akan menentukan tindakan Seijuurou selanjutnya. Jawaban yang menjadi penentu hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini sudah terlanjur, Sei. Aku tidak bisa jika harus seperti ini."

Dan dengan jawaban tersebut, Seijuurou tau apa yang harus diperbuat selanjutnya. Karena jawaban Seijuurou pun sama. Seijuurou tersenyum kearah Tetsuya, mengangkat tangannya yang terluka kearah wajah Tetsuya. Menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Namun airmata tersebut berganti dengan darah Seijuuro yang masih membekas ditangan kirinya.

Tetsuya membuka matanya saat Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya. Dan tentu saja Tetsuya terkejut saat melihat tangan Seijuurou yang dipenuhi darah dan beberapa luka.

"Sei, apa maksudnya ini? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?'

Dan sebagai seseorang yang mudah panik, Tetsuya langsung mencengkram tangan Seijuurou, namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat Seijuurou menarik tangannya dari genggaman tetsuya dengan pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Dan ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Cerita? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Sei?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Karena ini bukan saatnya."

"Lalu kapan?" Tetsuya masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberitahukan Seijuurou padanya.

Sambil terkekeh geli, Seijuurou menjawab, "Tentu saja jika sudah saatnya."

Dan setelah itu, Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Tetsuya. Hanya dengan kondisi seperti itu mampu membuat Tetsuya menutup matanya lagi.

Menikmat setiap kecupan yang diberikan Seijuurou hampir disetiap lekuk wajahnya. Dimulai dari kening, lalu mata, pipi , hidung dan berakhir di bibir ranum Tetsuya.

Tidak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan sayang yang dibagi bersama. Dan Seijuurou tau, bahwa dia harus bertindak.

Seijuurou melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap Tatsuya tanpa berkedip dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tenang tetsuya, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Harus ada yang aku lakukan."

Dan dengan jawaban itu, Tetsuya melepas kepergian Seijuurou dari ruang rawatnya. Namun saat Seijuurou menutup pintu ruang rawatnya, disaat itulah dia sadar. Bahwa senyuman Seijuurou adalah senyuman yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Dan Tetsuya, bukankah salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang mengalah pada takdir?"

.

* * *

.

Kau berdiri mematung. Kau menolak keberadaanmu ditempat ini, ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Kau membenci tempat ini, tempat yang menjadi pilihan terakhir ayah dan ibu angkatmu. Dan sekarang menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Kau mengutuk, mengutuk semua keadaan yang selalu membuatmu rapuh dan lemah.

Bukan hanya kau, namu teman pelangi dan ayahmu pun ada disini. Seolah tidak membiarkan dirimu sendiri ditempat seperti ini. Kau benci dengan tatapan mereka, tatapan yang menganggapmu lemah. Meski kau tahu jika memang hal itulah yang sebenarnya.

Kau menundukkan pandanganmu, enggan membaca nama yang tertera pada nisan yang dipastikan dingin itu. Meski begitu, kau masih dapat membacanya,

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**21 Desember xxxx – 11 Januari xxxx**_

Kau menolak kenyataan dihadapanmu. Kau menutup matamu dan kau sadar, air mata mulai jatuh perlahan dari matamu dan rintik hujan pun tidak membantumu sama sekali. Hatimu menyangkal akan kepergiannya, namun logika mu tidak. Hati dan logikamu tidak berada di jalan yang sama.

Sakit. Terlampau menyakitkan bagimu. Kau merasa ada yang melesak keluar dari dadamu. Jantungmu berdetak menyakitkan hingga rasanya kau ingin menghentikan detak jantungmu sekarang juga. Kau masih memertahankan posisimu. Melupakan fakta bahwa langitpun ikut mengeluarkan airmata.

Perlahan kau mengangkat tangan kananmu, menyentuh tempat yang menyakitkan itu, Kau membenci detak jantungmu saat ini. Kau meremas kemeja biru langit tepat dimana letak rasa sakitmu berada.

Hingga tubuhmu limbung, kau bersimpuh disamping nisannya. Kau tidak pedulikan mereka yang masih memandangmu. Kau meremas kemejamu semakin erat, ingin rasanya kau melepas jantungmu sekarang juga.

Dan kau sadar telah meletakkan keningmu diatas nisan milik Seijuurou. Kau mengeluarkan segala rasa sakitmu dengan berteriak dan airmatamu pun belum mau untuk berhenti. Air matamu yang bercampur dengan air hujan membasahi nisan Seijuurou. Tangisan yang terlalu memilukan. Tangisan yang penuh dengan rasa kehilangan.

Semua perasaan yang menyerang hatimu kau keluarkan. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara tangisanmu, bisa membuat mereka menyadari satu hal. Mereka tahu bahwa semua merasa kehilangan, kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka dan merekapun tahu disini kaulah yang merasa paling kehilangan. Kehilangan cintamu, separuh jiwamu dan ikatan kalian.

Kau masih mengeluarkan segala emosimu. Kau membenci ini semua. Kau mengutuk semua takdirmu. Kau menolak takdir yang telah membuat jalan hidupmu hancur, yang menempatkanmu dalam kondisi dan keadaan seperti ini. Yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak seharusnya.

Dan kau seharusnya sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah pertemuan terakhir kalian. Kau seharusnya tau saat Seijuurou tersenyum padamu. Senyum yang terlalu aneh dimatamu. Senyum yang membuatmu yakin bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir yang dapat kau lihat dari sosoknya. Kau seharusnya tau maksud dari perkataan Seijuurou bahwa diantara kalian harus ada yang mengalah pada takdir. Dengan kata lain, seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa diantara kalian berdua harus ada yang mati.

Kemudian, Seijuurou mengalah, mengalah dengan semua takdir yang melelahkan ini dengan meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Lalu apa maksud ucapan Seijuurou yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana Seijuurou memberitahunya jika wujudnya saja sudah tidak ada di permukaan bumi ini. Bagaimana, Seijuurou-kun?

Tangisanmu belum berhenti, begitu juga dengan langit. Namun kau yakin bahwa kau mendengar semuanya, meski terdengangar samar, kau yakin itu bukan halusinasimu saja.

"_**Hiduplah dengan baik, Tetsuya."**_

Kau tersentak, kau mendongakkan kepalamu. Kau menggerakkan kepalamu kesepenjuru arah. Kau yakin mendengar suara Seijuurou. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan teman-temanmu yang memandang dirimu heran.

Kau mulai menyebutkan nama Seijuurou berali-kali. Berharap Seijuurou keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengatakan padamu bahwa ini tidak nyata. Bahwa ini hanya lelucon.

Matamu bergerak gelisah untuk mencari keberadaaan Seijuurou. Ada secercah harapan dimatamu.

"Sei, kau dimana? Jangan bersembunyi."

Teman-teman dan ayahmu merasa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan dirimu. Mereka mulai memandangmu dengan cemas. Kau merapalkan nama Seijuurou berkali-kali. Kau mulai bangkit dan mencari sosok Seijuurou, karena kau yakin bahwa keberadaannya masih ada. Kau mencari, tidak peduli dengan pandangan miris yang diberikan teman-teman dan ayahmu. Itu bukan delusi, kau tahu. Menyebut nama Seijuurou dan mencari sosoknya.

Hingga Ayahmu tidak tahan dengan semua yang kau lakukan.

Dia menarikmu, menarikmu kedalam rengkuhannya. Mencoba menyadarkanmu akan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang belum bisa kau terima. Kau terlalu berharap dengan kehadirannya, kau mencoba berontak meski lemah. Mencari sosok Seijuurou yang masih terpatri jelas dipikranmu. Matamu masih berusaha menggapai sosoknya, melihat keberadaannya yang sudah ditelan bumi.

"Tetsuya, kembalilah. Ayah mohon."

Suara lirih tersebut tidak menyadarkanmu. Kau masih menulikan pedengaranmu, yang diterima oleh gendang telingamu saat ini hanyalah suara Seijuurou. Kau masih memikirkannya hingga kau sadar bahwa tubuhmu tertarik mengikuti gaya gravitasi.

Tubuhmu tidak mampu berdiri meski otakmu sudah memerintahkan kakimu untuk berdiri. Hingga kau mulai tersadar bahwa semua yang ada disana sudah menghampirimu, memandangmu cemas dan khawatir. Jika bukan karena air hujan, kau merasa yakin bisa melihat jejak airmata disana. Dimata mereka meski samar-samar.

Dan kau tidak bisa memertahankan kesadaranmu, namun sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, kau melihatnya. Kau melihat Seijuurou berdiri dengan tegap tidak jauh dari balik punggung ayahmu. Seijuurou tersenyum melihatmu dan mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kau terima namun kau merindukan maknanya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya"**_

Dan kau tahu, bahwa hidupmu tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

* * *

**.**

**Hola, kembali setelah bertempur dengan UN dan melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap soal kepada fanfic. Tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic AkaKuro karena kebetulan jug untuk meramaikan AkaKuro week.**

**Fanfic ini juga saya persembahkan kepada #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]**

**Dan maaf atas keabsurdan fanfic ini.**

**Akhir kata**

**RnR, please?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya sudah tidak ada ditempat itu. Tetsuya mencoba bangun meski kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing akibat hujan yang mengguyurnya. Matanya mengarahkan pada meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Dan Tetsuya tau bahwa saat ini dia ada didalam kediaman Akashi.

Disana Tetsuya menemukan selembar surat dengan note diatasnya, tangannya yang mungil menggapai keduanya. Sebelum membuka surat tersebut, note kecil itu berkata,

"Bukalah jika kau sudah siap, Tetsuya."

Dan Tetsuya tau bahwa surat tersebut dari Seijuurou. Segera dibukanya lipatan surat itu, cukup panjang dan Tetsuya menyiapkan diri.

_Akashi Tetsuya, bahkan saat aku menulis namamu ini, aku masih belum percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa kita. Namu apa boleh buat karena itu kenyataannya_

_Kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Dan maaf jika memilih jalan ini._

_Tetsuya, aku tahu kau masih ingat ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu kan? Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya._

_Pertama, untuk membuatmu terluka dan membiarkanmu masuk rumah sakit. Itu karena keegoisan ku. Membuatmu terbaring dirumah sakit. Maka aku meminta maaf padamu._

_Kedua, aku sama sepertimu Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa hidup berdampingan denganmu sebagai saudara, maka aku memilih jalan ini._

_Ketiga, maaf karena tidak bisa ada disampingmu lagi, Tetsuya_

_Keempat, aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu menyusulku dengan cepat Tetsuya. Temukanlah sosok yang lain dalam kehidupanmu. _

_Kelima, tolong jaga perasaanku ini padamu. Jangan lupakan bahwa akupun pernah mencintaimu Tetsuya._

_Keenam, tolong jaga Ayah kita. Dia terlalu banyak bekerja sehingga kadang melupakan banyak hal._

_Ketujuh dan yang terakhir,_

_Aku titipkan semua perasaan ini padamu, dan sampaikan pada seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatimu nanti, jika dia membuatmu kecewa, maka aku akan menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya._

_Aku tau jika kau tidak bisa menerima keputusanku ini. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan. Dan aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanmu menempuh jalan ini._

_Hanya saja jangan lupakan,_

_Bahwa akupun pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Tetsuya. Hiduplah dengan baik hingga aku akan menemuimu nanti dikehidupan selanjutnya._

_Akashi Seijuurou_


End file.
